leap_boku_no_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Kou
Appearance Kou usually dresses in a school like attire, he usually has a dress shirt with a jacket over it. Normally wears a tie, and dress pants as well. Though his style varies as he could be wearing a plain dress shirt one day, then the next he has a checkered one. It all depends on what he feels like wearing that day. Personality Kou is a silent individual, very tactical and prefers to avoid problems. He is easy to get along with above all. He usually had a charming attitude which makes him easy to get along with. He always known to be smiling, not to mention they usually refer to him as a 'wise guy' mostly because he teases others out of sheer fun. Though he is very loyal and friendly, it can be noted that if someone was to get on his bad side, he would pretty much ignore them and mind his business. Though if they attempted to lay a hand on him, they would realize it would be a grave mistake as Kou dislikes being touched by people he hates. History Since a young age Kou had been gifted, he usually was known for his smarts above all. He’s always carried the lax nature and always enjoyed helping others. As time progressed he came to realize his quirk and started to use it to get a better understanding on it. Kou started at Tokyo hero Academy, but eventually transferred over sea’s towards Ace in the Hole academy down in london. He hopes to fully become a Hero, hopefully becoming the most tactical fighter in his school, or even in society. Relationships None yet Quirk and techniques Name: Kage-Kontorōru (Shadow Control) Quirk Class: Emitter Ability: - The user gains a rather unique ability in which is extremely odd, the user is literally able to control his own shadow in many ways. The user is able to extend his shadow in an intangible form or make it tangible depending on what plan of attack the user decides to take. For example, the user is able to extend his shadow and attempt to literally connect it with the enemies shadow, doing this would lead to the opponent being immobile for a very short period of time (1 Post). This then allowing the tangibility of his shadow to take place, it is then able to change its shape leaving the ground and attempt to wrap itself around the opponent (Allows the target to move at this point). The user than has the choice to actually apply force and crush his opponent through it or just render them immobile so that the target can be locked away. Not to mention the shadow can regularly be used as a tangible force to battle off enemies or serve as another way of combat though its ability of connecting with shadows becomes void, as it only works if the user uses it in an intangible form or actually makes direct contact with the target without the shadow being tangible at that moment (Must be with his real body as the shadow won’t count). In its tangible form, the shadow can attack in several forms as it has no real shape or form. Limitations: - Though this ability is very strong and good for capturing villains, it is mostly effective during the day, due to the fact that all shadows are visible during the day. As for the night, the best use for the shadow is in its tangible form, making it only effective for combat as it doesn’t add any perks to the user of this quirk. This means that the shadow covers the radius of where the user stands, it being clearly visible to anyone who looks at the targets bottom half. It would usually possess a different shade making it darker than what a regular shadow would look like. Over all the Quirks main strength is during the day, also if the target is locked under the shadow paralysis, people who possess a quirk in which they are able to control an element or something by will without moving can use their abilities freely as it doesn’t affect said abilities, only physical movements. When the shadow is in a tangible form it cannot reach farther than 5 feet no matter what. Last but not least, the shadow in its tangible form has a slight delay making it harder for it to defend against close range attacks. Rank Student Stats Equipment Trivia Quotes "What ever happens, happens" "You guys are over reacting." "I don't have a reason to get involved" Roleplaying Library Spars/Battles * Casual * Story Related * Jobs/Missions * Training * Approved By The Great Admin in the Sky